Recuerdos de Hermanos
by ANGELIKL
Summary: No hay mejor forma de ver a los que quieres mediante los recuerdos. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero"Familia Watson" del foro "221B Baker Street" La imagen no es mía.


_Hola a todos. Iré al punto_. _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Familia Watson" del foro "221B Baker Street". Es la primera vez que participo y además abrirme a mas temas y mejorar en mi escritura._

_Como saben Sherlock no me pertenece, si no al GRAN Arthur Conan Doyle y de la Adaptación de la BBC._

_Que inicie el fic!_

_No estoy segura si Harry es menor o mayor que John pero pondré que es mayor en mi fic. Si es incorrecto decirme por favor. :D_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Recuerdo bien la primera vez que lo vi. Si, era un día normal como cualquier otro. Ir a la primaria, el cual cursaba en 2do año. Estar con mis amigos. Pelear con uno que otro compañero. Lo normal. Bueno, hasta que una linda secretaria llamo a mi aula._

_-Harriet Watson-__dijo la muchacha. Jesús, como detesto ese nombre. Pero aun así, Lévano la mano. Si me buscan es que o estoy en problemas o es algo importante. En ese momento deseaba la segunda._

_-Tu madre al parecer ya dio a luz a tu hermano o hermana. Tu padre te busca afuera- __me dice, una vez fuera del salón. Tome mis cosas de mal humor. Al fin mi tan "deseado" hermano llegaría a arruinar mi vida. Furiosa avente la mochila al auto, seguido por el reproche de papa. _

_\- ¡Harry sube ya!- __decía el nervioso. Claro, su esposa había entrado al hospital a parir un hijo y él tenía que estar aquí recogiéndome. El resto del viaje fue silencioso._

_Una vez llegado al hospital, estuve unas dos horas aproximadamente ahí. Tenía un poco de hambre y frio, pero sobre todo aburrida. Al fin después de tanto, llega el doctor permitiéndonos ver a mi madre….y a su nuevo hijo. Padre fue rápidamente, casi olvidándose de mí. Al llegar, mi a madre con un rostro cansado y sudoroso (aunque eso no le quitara lo hermosa que es). Ella tiene en sus brazos una bola de telas. Aparo de mis ojos unos mechones rubios para ver mejor. Mama sonríe invitándome a acercarme._

_-Ven Harriet, conoce a tu hermanito.-__Dude por un momento, como cualquier niño. Pero como cualquier niño, nos dejamos llevar por la curiosidad. Me acerco con cuidado y silencio. Una vez cerca de la cama de hospital me pongo de puntitas. Riendo, padre me toma en sus brazos para que pueda ver con claridad._

_-Harry, él es tu hermanito. John-_

_Por más que odiase la idea de tener un hermanito. John era él bebe más hermoso que había visto en la vida._

_ -.-_

_Cuando John esta en primaria y yo a principios de secundaria fue diferente a esa época._

_Obvio que me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme a los cambios. Compartir mis juguetes, la atención de mis padres y las de mis amigas. Pero aun así era divertido compartir con el enano e incluso hacer travesuras juntos._

_-Harry vamos a columpiarnos-__me solía gritar Johnny para ir a jugar en unos columpios que nos había regalado la abuela._

_Recuerdo muy bien que en esa edad nuestro lazo era muy fuerte. Las carcajadas que compartíamos, los juegos que solíamos inventar. El defendernos entre nosotros. Contarnos historias. Definitivamente esa fue una época dorada. Pero no todo es para siempre. Las cosas suelen cambiar. Y no siempre a nuestro bien._

_ -.-_

_Cuando John y yo compartimos un año de secundario (el apenas entraba y yo casi salía de esa cárcel). Fue un año muy difícil. Padre había tenido que ir a Irak por su trabajo en el ejército y casi no lo veíamos. Esto causo cierto peso a John por ser el "hombre" de la casa. Y yo… tenía mis propios problemas._

_-¡¿Otra vez en detención, Harriet?!- gritaba estérica mi madre-__Sigues metiéndote en líos con tus compañeros. Se supone que esa fase infantil ya la habías superado…- __Así eran casi todas las tardes. Y no es porque quisiera. Si no porque no quería que se burlaran de mi hermano, ya que John había adelgazado mucho ese año. Solían molestarlo interminables de veces y nadie hacia nada. No había nadie lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarlo. Claro, no hasta que aparecí._

_Después de los regaños de madre, iba con John. El solo me daba una sonrisa discreta y llena de agradecimiento. Y todos los moretones de las peleas dejaron de doler por un momento._

_ -.-_

_Cuando termine secundaria e ingrese a la preparatoria no tenía miedo de lo que me pasaría ahí, lo que viviría o si seguirían molestándome. Lo que me preocupaba de sobremanera era lo que le fuesen hacer a John. Por ello le enseñe algunas "técnicas" de combate. Padre me las había enseñado en secreto antes de que marchara. Me dijo que una vez que las dominara se las enseñara a John. John ahora no era un niñito débil. Había crecido y ahora ya no parece un niñito. Ahora las cosas se han puesto al revés. John vive una vida tranquila y a mí solo empieza mi pesadilla. _

_Primero conocí a Clara. Ella en si no era la pesadilla si no lo que vendría después. Ella fue la primera amiga que hice en preparatoria y nos hicimos MUY unidas. Y me empecé a dar cuenta que me gustaba su forma de pensar, actuar, como se vestía. Lo hermosa que era. En ese entonces decidí cortarme el cabello, madre se enojó pero luego logro acostumbrarse. Bueno, cuando se dieron cuenta los de la escuela sobre nuestra situación todos se burlaban de nosotras. Se reían, nos molestaban e incluso nos hacían bromas de mal gusto. En el fondo, me dolía. Dolían sus palabras y acciones. Poco a poco sin darme cuenta me introduje en la mierda del alcoholismo. Pero fue tan sutil que ni yo me di cuenta. _

_Después de varios meses, a días de nuestra graduación, las bromas se sobrepasaron. John me recogería esa vez ya que mi coche estaba descompuesto. Yo tenía a Clara a un lado mío, ella tenía miedo y aunque trataba de disimular yo igual. Sabíamos que algo pasaría. Algo realmente malo. Y lástima que no me equivocara. Al salir de la escuela desde arriba nos echaron agua sucia que nos cubrió por completo. Podía sentir golpes y que me arrojaban papel higiénico. Todo fue asqueroso. Me gritaban, le gritaban, nos insultaban pero en menos de lo que note un grito se distinguió de otros._

_-__¡Déjenla en paz, malditos!- __John salió furioso del auto y empezó a apartar (y a partirles el trasero) para llegar con nosotras, nos ayudó a subir el auto y condujo con velocidad. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Lo veía por como presionaba el volante._

_-¿Están bien?-__pregunto. Lo cual fue algo estúpido. Clara se echó a llorar ahí mismo. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. John me miraba (ya que yo estaba en el asiento copiloto), miraba mis golpes y moretones. Sabía que le dolía verme. El saber que no había llegado a tiempo de impedirlo._

_-__Claro. Solo que me duele todo, ya sabes…los golpes…- __trate de no mostrarme débil ante él._

_-¿Porque las golpearon, porque les hicieron esto?- John más que molesto parecía entre triste y confundido. Yo no le había platicado sobre Clara y yo. Ni a madre. Mucho menos a padre. No me imaginaba que así les contaría pero era necesario. Cuando termine de contarle lo que pasó y por qué, John solo miraba el camino. No era indiferencia era un estado de Shock. Para no hacer larga la historia logro aceptar._

_Al llegar a casa curo nuestras heridas y golpes. El siempre hace estas cosas con cuidado y dedicación._

_-Gracias, doc- le dice Clara_

_-De nada. –dice serio. Y Clara simplemente se despide. El me mira y de la nada me abraza._

_-Nunca dejes que te hagan eso de nuevo sí. No soy doctor.-_

_-Aun-respondí riendo. Desde entonces nadie volvió a molestarme y John se convirtió en mi héroe._

_ -.-_

_Los años pasaron. Yo en secreto le daba el seguimiento al alcohol y John asistía a sus clases de medicina. Para cuando termino, yo había cometido muchos errores. Primero fue el ocultarle a Clara mi problema con el alcohol. El segundo fue el casarme con ella de todas formas. Y el tercero fue el de no escuchar a mi hermano._

_Discutimos mucho ese tiempo. Yo me escondía en mi persona y me perjudicaba a la vez. John y Clara me dijeron una y otra vez las cosas que podrían pasarme si seguía con mi "jueguito "con la botella. No los escuches y me fui abrumando poco a poco. Mi hermanito y yo discutimos en innumerables veces. Entre las de que yo estaba bien y el decía lo contrario. Que yo decía en lo bien que me iba con Clara y el me respondía con negativas. Estas peleas nos fueron alejando cada vez más hasta que finalmente dejamos de hablarnos. Un año después, gracias a Clara me entere que John había ingresado al ejército como médico militar. Y aunque mi indiferencia fue física, dentro de mi tenía miedo de que el no regresara. Dentro de unos años me divorciaría de ella._

_ .-._

_Cuando finalmente el regreso por una herida en batalla él no fue a buscarme. Bueno aun así me dijeron que yo fuera a recogerlo. Realmente había cambiado mucho: levemente bronceado por el sol, cicatrices en las manos, alguna que otra cana y un bastón que le sostenía la pierna. Bueno no dijo que sea yo una jovencita pero hasta yo me veía más joven a un lado de él. El silencio fue realmente incómodo. Se notaba mucho que al ver una botella en mi coche no iba estar tranquilo. Trate de sacarle platica y todo pero el solo me contestaba con "sí o no"._

_Cuando el ingreso a su departamento ese día, me di cuenta que lo había perdido y sería difícil volver a ver a él John de antes. Y lo único que sabía de él era lo que podía ver es su pequeño blog. _

_ -.-_

_Pero todo cambio cuando llego ese chico tan extraño, el tal Sherlock Holmes. Supongo que lo conoce, ¿no? _

_Me di cuenta cuando empezó a escribir algo diferente a "nada", "Sin importancia" , "nada me ha pasado" o mi favorita " ¿Cómo borro esto?". No supe hasta después que esa idea del blog era de su psicóloga pero cuando puso en una de sus publicaciones "¿Feliz ahora? Mira Ella. Estoy escribiendo mi blog" tenía ganas de jalar a John por la ventana de la computadora y darle un buen abrazo (he invitarle unas copas) pero en vez de eso le escribí "¿Quién es Ella? ¿Al fin conseguiste una novia? ¿Cómo es? xxx ¡Envíame una foto!", obvio más con la intensión de ver a su posible linda novia que el conocerla._

_También note que otra publicación él fue a salir con sus compañeros pero al parecer no lo disfruto del todo. Por ello intente invitarlo yo con mi comentario "¡¿Quedaremos pronto?!" pero el obviamente no me contesto. Yo conozco a la mayoría ya que algunos son viejos colegas de mi hermano de medicina, otros simplemente los conoció en guerra. Como ese tan…Bill que fue el enfermero que le salvo la vida allá. Nunca lo conocí pero por lo visto si a mi hermano al que apodo "casa nova" lo cual es totalmente cierto, el chico es todo un casanova. Incluso llegue a pensar que solo tenía novias para tener y tirar. Pero al parecer ni el ir a donde tuvo que ir le quito esas mañas._

_Pero volviendo al tema. Sherlock apareció en la vida normal y aburrida de mi hermano cuando unos extraños suicidios en serie aparecieron. Al parecer el panzón amigo de mi hermano en la carrera de medicina un tal…Mike creo le presento al susodicho. Al leer la historia de su encuentro por un momento pensé que mi hermanito había sido flechado. Pero luego recordé como miraba a Clara y esa idea se desvaneció. Esa publicación mi hermano se "veía" más relajado en incluso no sonó tan indiferente. Incluso cuando escribí LOL. Su respuesta sin duda era la del viejo John. Ese día me decidí. Le llame para invitarle un café. Al principio desistió pero decidimos que un sábado no estaría mal. Nunca me había alegrado tanto desde que se marchó._

_A los días en el blog de John, el explico que Sherly y el descubrieron el culpable de los suicidios. ¡Mi hermanito! Claro que exigí que me lo contase con sumo detalle y nunca lo había escuchado tan emocionado. Es que cualquiera que lo conozca sabe que es un hombre de acción. Pero nunca pensé que él se fuese a juntar con un hombre como el tal Holmes: Arrogante, pomposo y presumido. Ah y que actúa como niño, un niño raro. Pero se lo paso por el hecho de que el haga que mi hermano sea el mismo. Sin duda después de leer su escrito sobre su primero de muchos casos realmente quería que ese sábado llegase. Desde ese sábado nos volvimos poco a poco unidos de nuevo._

_ .-._

_Unos años después fui a rehabilitación por consejo de John. Ambos lo meditamos y nos dimos cuenta que era lo mejor para mí. Fue una etapa difícil llena de recaídas pero John siempre estuvo ahí. ¿Ya te había dicho que él es mi héroe?_

_.-._

_Muchos casos vinieron a las manos del equipo Watson-Holmes. Y es gracioso también de leer los momentos "normales" de ambos. Lo cual parece molestar a Sherly. Lo cual deja ver sus lados humanos. Estos dos realmente parecen una pareja casada y enamorada. Pero no le digas a John que lo dije, se pondría histérico. Sin duda me divertía después de ir al trabajo ir a leer un poco sobre el loco de mi hermano y el más loco. Pero no me divirtió leer el hecho que un PSICOPATA intentara matarlos. MATARLO a Él, ¡SI!, a mi ¡HERMANITO!, NADIE TOCA A UN WATSON, NADIE. Pero hablando más calmado realmente me asuste. Primero chinos, luego cosas extrañas y luego este loco!_

_Sin duda sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas._

_-.-_

_Y si, se pusieron feas. Todo fue caos cuando dijeron que el amiguito de John era un fraude y que él se había suicidado. Nunca había visto a John tan triste desde la muerte de nuestros padres. Pero lo peor es que todo se lo guardaba. Trataba de esconder su dolor en sí mismo. Se veía más envejecido y débil como si hubiera perdido su fuerza vital. Me dolía verlo, y me recordó lo que sucedió en secundaria. Por ello tome cartas en el asunto para que pudiera superar a Sherlock. Entre hermanos nos ayudamos. Y sin duda no te gustaría verme enojada por defender a John._

_John y yo hemos tenido muchos tropiezos pero espero que podamos volver a ser los hermanos de antes. Ya hemos avanzado y él me ha ayudado ahora me toca devolverle el favor. Oh muchas gracias por escucharme Doctor Mycr…Mycroft House ¿cierto?, espero que esto le sirva para el asunto de mi hermanito doc. _

_-Claro Harriet- _

_-Harry!-_

_-Está bien-_

_-Adiós-_

_ -.-_

_Mycroft Holmes tomo su teléfono una vez que Harry se fue del Café en la cual la cito. Marco un número y hablo._

_-Hola, querido hermano. Si, hable con la Watson. Si al parecer John ha estado un poco mal. Sí, no…no puedes volver aun… si…no…oh cállate por un momento.- Escucho a su hermano y contesto-Solo te diré que cuando vuelvas Harry te esperara muy molesta. Pues como ella dijo "Nadie se mete con la Familia Watson".- Y así simplemente colgó._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Hola de nuevo…. ¿has llegado hasta aquí?_

_Me siento especial. Bueno espero que te haya gustado y que des tu comentario para mejorar. Es mi primer reto, no sean malitos._

_Atte. ANGELIKL_


End file.
